


spider-boy

by starclub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, this is jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: park jisung is spider-man doing what he can to help his neighborhood, then he meets na jaemin, who is a bit of a distraction.





	spider-boy

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you all like this <3

Jisung drags his feet, shoes probably scuffing the shiny floors. Jisung didn't mind this field trip, all his classmates were complaining but he found the science lab interesting. Truthfully jisung wasn't all too excited about this either when their teacher had told them about it but now that they were here he thought it was pretty cool. His fingers trailed along the table top observing the equipment and half listening to the instructor. Jisung smiled playing with the end of the microscope, then something blue caught his eye. It moved so fast he barely noticed it, but he swore it was a spider. Jisung stares wide-eyed at the bright blue spider in front of him, he'd never seen anything like it before, and its bright red eyes were looking right at him. Unfortunately, jisung has always been too curious for his own good. He didn't know why he felt the need to touch it but he did, and he regretted it. 

 

Jisung squeaked when it crawled on his hand, “Ow what the hell” he hit it off his hand and chenle looked at him questioningly, “a spider bit me” 

 

“A spider?” he asked in a hushed tone.

 

The younger nodded, “yeah it looked weird it was blue”

 

“I've never even seen a picture of a blue spider” chenle commented. 

 

Jisung frozen, a sudden uneasy feeling washing over him, he felt unbalanced, nausea setting in. chenle approaches him worriedly noticing his friend had gone pale and had beads of sweat trickling down his face. 

 

He faintly hears chenle ask if he's okay before darkness closes in on his vision, he doesn't even feel himself hit the ground. When he woke up it was chenle who had informed he had fainted. Of course, chenle being who he is then proceeded to make fun of him for fainting after a ‘baby spider bite’. It became apparent pretty soon after to jisung why he fainted. His hands started getting stuck to things, he shattered the backboard of a basketball hoop, then you know he literally climbed a building and knew that he isn't himself anymore. But after 3 months he's mostly adapted to the abilities ...emphasis on mostly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Dammit-dammit! I don't have time for this” jisung braces his foot against the door, and used his free hand to try and pry his stuck hand off the doorknob, “please hand just let it go we need to leave” jisung tries to let go of his wrist and realizes that's stuck too now, “get it together! I am not going back to wearing gloves again, I can't be that kid again please” 

 

There's a knock at the door, “jisung? Are you okay?” 

 

“Y-yes aunt may” thank god at that moment his hands' release, and he's able to whip the door open with an award-winning smile. 

 

“Okay weirdo, sounded like you were arguing with yourself” she laughed. 

 

Jisung smiles nervously, “I'm just nervous, the first day of school you know” 

 

She reaches out pinching his cheek, “you’ll do fine”

 

“You have to stop doing that aunt may, I'm not a little kid anymore” the boy whines. 

 

His aunt shrugs, “have less pinchable cheeks and we’ll talk”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “whatever I'm going to school” 

 

“Do you want a ride?” 

 

“So you can pinch my cheeks in front of the whole student body? No thanks,” he spoke sarcastically. 

 

She gives a big sigh, “come on I won't do it, do you want a ride or not?” 

 

“You can’t be trusted aunt may” jisung points an accusing finger, “I'm walking!” He pauses, “I love you, I'll be home late” 

 

He closes the door when he hears her loud laughter. He rolls his eyes again, she claims that's all he does these days. Jisung grabs his bike and clips his bag straps together on his chest and takes off. Since getting bitten by the spider jisungs body just operates differently, he doesn't ever need to worry about running out of energy just biking to school. 

 

“Jisung!” He hears his name called as he's locking up his bike, its chenle, “did you get in shape over the summer and I didn't realize? How’d you get here so fast”

 

Jisung grins at his friend, “I just left early” 

 

Jisung wasn't an idiot, he didn't want to end up a science experiment if anyone found out what he was. Not to mention he didn't want to be treated differently either. So he kept it a secret, going as far as watching internet video on how to sew a secret pocket in his bag(it didn't turn out great), but it was good enough to store his makeshift spiderman suit. 

 

He falls into step beside chenle, “how was China this summer” 

 

“Awesome!” Chenle grins, “so how was your summer? Miss me?” 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “I guess I missed you, you know you’re my only friend which means I played video games all summer” 

 

“Sounds fine to me” the other shrugged. 

 

“You’re right I didn't miss you at all” the younger shoves him. 

 

The two chuckle entering the school, immediately noticing the “captain America fitness test” flyers hanging around. Typically jisung would be dreading it but he’s really feeling fine about it considering what's changed. 

 

Chenle wasn’t feeling the same judging from the loud groan, “I don't wanna do that stupid fitness test”

 

“It'll be fine” he laughed. 

 

Chenle looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “are you okay?” 

 

Jisung shoved him, “it's not that bad really” 

 

His friend fake wipes away tears, “who are you? Where’s jisung who complains about this more than I do” 

 

“Okay,” jisung decided it was going to be obvious if he didn't have an excuse why he changed a bit, “so I may have worked out the entire summer…”

 

Chenles eyes widened, “you worked out? I'm impressed, let me see your arms” 

 

Jisung shoved him(a little too hard) when he began trying to pry his jacket off him, and chenle went to the floor, “shit sorry that was an accident”

 

“Do you not know your own strength?!” He squeaked taking jisungs outstretched hand. 

 

The boy with the electric blue hair smiled sheepishly, “um no? I wasn’t really hanging out with anyone this summer” 

 

“That's fair I guess” his friend sighs, “I was gonna say or else I'll beat you up, but now ill lose? I didn't sign up for this” 

 

“I don't remember having to ask your permission to get in shape?” Jisung flicks his forehead. 

 

Chenle rubs the spot, “well you could've told me, maybe I would’ve worked out too” 

 

“Don't lie” the younger laughs. 

 

The blonde huffs crossing his arms, not bothering to argue then continuing down the hall. 

  
  
  


When the last period rolls around, coincidentally pe for both chenle and jisung. They lined up as they were supposed to pick partners, obviously choosing each other.

 

Chenle stares at him shaking his head, “Your arms only look slightly less stickish, I'm disappointed” 

 

Jisung huffed, “what do you want from me? I'm stronger than I look” 

 

He shrugged, “I’ll believe it when I see it” 

 

When chenle said that he didn’t expect to actually see it. He was shocked, to say the least when his friend breezes through the test without even breaking a sweat. Jisung recalls last year when at the end they were both lying down drenched in sweat agreeing they were dying, but now jisung was running to fetch chenle water because he was still a bundle of energy. 

 

Jisung laughed loudly as chenle winced with every step, “you have a ride right? Or do I need to give a ride home on my bike” 

 

“Shut the hell up” he bites back, “but yes I have a ride thank you and goodbye” 

 

Chenle waved with his middle finger heading to the sleek black car waiting for him and jisung waved back with a grin. 

  
  
  


Jisung himself opted to leave his bike behind at school and go out to do some ‘heroing’, as he calls it. Distantly in the crowd, he sees someone with bright pink hair, reminding him of his own electric blue hair. But, he'd always known himself to be the only one with unnatural hair color. He doesn't think anything of it focusing his attention back on the sidewalk in front of him, noticing the scent of flowers filling the air, a nice change. Jisung walked, stopping at the first alleyway with a locked gate--to hopefully stop people from stealing his bag. He looks around checking over both his shoulders to make sure no one is watching. He jumped the gate with ease, quickly stripping down and pulling on his suit. The red spandex leggings, red shorts, and blue sweatshirt and a red ski mask. It doesn't do great but he looks decent enough. Jisung reaches into his bag digging around searching for his makeshift web shooters and goggles. He finds them after a moment and grabs them and shoves his other things back in. he throws his bag high against the wall shooting a web to keep it in place. Jisung clasps his hands together in a silent prayer that no one will steal it this time considering he even went in a locked alley. 

  
  


At the end of the night, jisung had helped two cats down from a tree, walked an elderly lady across the street, and stopped one guy from stealing a purse. He figured that he earned himself an ice cream cone, the guy behind the cash register served him despite obviously being thrown off by his suit. Now he sat across the street from the alley with his bag, eagerly eating his ice cream. Jisung tilts his head seeing a boy with pink hair walking down the street seemingly talking to himself, bag hugged to his chest. He stood deciding he'd walk him home--as in he’d walk along the rooftops making sure nothing happened. Though he needed jisungs to help sooner than expected, he needed it immediately. He saw the boy jump back surprised when a man suddenly pops out from a dark corner, he was going to question how he didn't see him but there's no time. He manages to swoop down on a web picking up the boy and clearing the gate, landing gracefully all in one swing. He easily jumps back over the gate and uses a web to pry the weapon from the man's hands. Jisung smoothly dodges the punches thrown at him as he approaches and maneuvers around quickly using more webs to tie the man to the light post.

 

“I'm calling the police” he turns to see a woman at her doorstep watching, not looking all too thrilled. 

 

Jisung points at the man he tied up and drops his voice a couple of octaves, “good this guy just tried to mug someone” 

 

He ignores her glare and flies back over the gate where he left the pink haired boy and lands on the edge of the open dumpster. 

 

Keeping his voice deep he speaks, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, thank you so much” its obvious he's feeling shaken. 

 

Jisung was fully prepared to jump down and comfort him, but loses his footing and falls straight in the garbage. Faintly he hears “nice one” from the boy he'd just helped. He pulls himself up to see the guy sporting a smile and holding his hand out to help. Jisung blushes under his mask, oh he's really cute and familiar? 

 

He takes his hand, “thanks” 

 

“No problem” he chuckles, “so who are you? Spider-boy?” 

 

“It's Spider- _ man _ ” jisung corrects in a firm tone

 

“I'm jaemin, and just because you're purposely making your voice deep does not make it any less obvious that you're probably fifteen” jaemin giggles as the ‘hero’ stomps his foot. 

 

Jisungs voice, unfortunately, chooses this moment to crack, “I'm sixteen!” 

 

Jaemin giggles quietly, “Hmm I suppose that makes more sense, you're pretty tall” he sighs, “so can you web me out of here or whatever, spider boy” 

 

“ _ Spider-man _ , just let me grab my bag” he turns to look up and sighs defeated seeing only the webs left, “you've got to be kidding me! I put it up so high and still someone takes it” 

 

Jaemin giggles, “you shouldn't just leave it laying around” 

 

“Well I can't exactly bring it with me, it puts me at a disadvantage” he grumbles walking over to the boy and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

 

Jaemin clings to him as jisung lifts him and jumps the gate, “I suppose it would, you just need the right hiding spot” 

 

“I know I just don't have time to look” he sets him down. 

 

“Well I'll see you around spider boy” he waves and jisung stops him.

 

“Uh no, you just almost got mugged, this is the part where I walk you home”  jisung falls in step next to him. 

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “and what makes you think I want spider boy whose identity I don't know to walk me home and know where I live” 

 

The boy ducks his head, “I'm sorry, what if I just walk you till we're close and then I go the opposite way.”

 

“Hmmm” jaemin pretends to think placing a finger to his chin, “I guess that's okay” 

 

“Awesome!” he grins. 

 

The other laughs, “you seem awfully happy”

 

“Well yeah, I saved someone today, of course, I'm happy” jisung smiles wider under the mask.

 

Jaemin smiles softly, “yeah you did, I guess I owe you one” 

 

“No not at all, I'm happy to help” the younger insists. 

“Fine but if we run into each other again you should at least help me fix your mess of a suit” jaemin looked him up and down with judgment in his eye, “I can sew, and I'm pretty good at science, you know if you need any help with the web stuff” 

 

“Come on, it's not that bad” jisung frowns looking down at his messy clothes, “and I'm good at science too, that's how I have these” he shoots a web in front of them, then taps his goggles, “and these too”

 

Jaemin leans in curiously as they walk, “what are the goggles for” 

 

“Well my eyesight is like crazy now, so they help when I'm moving fast” jisung explains. 

 

The pink haired boy nodded, “that makes sense...so does talking like that give you a sore throat” 

 

“Maybe…” the masked boy mumbles. 

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “just talk normally” 

 

“No! I can't risk my identity” jisung exclaimed loudly. 

 

“Dramatic much, I doubt I'll tell who you are from your voice, spider boy” he smirked seeing the displeased look on spiderman's face, “anyway this is me thanks for the walk home, Spider-boy” jaemin couldn't help saying one more time.

 

“Y-you let me walk you all the way home?” jisung asked surprised, “um you're welcome” 

 

“Yeah, just because you seem cool even though you're so dorky, and maybe I want to run into you again and this makes it easier” jaemin winks and heads inside. 

 

Jisung stands stunned at the front steps until his phone goes off, snapping him back to reality, “hi aunt may…”

 

“You're curfew is 6, not 8 pm, and even if it was you'd still be late because it's 8! Where are you?!” he holds the phone an inch away as she yells.  

 

He sighs, “I'm sorry, I got distracted and then I didn't want my friend to walk home alone”

 

“I don't want you walking home alone at this time of night either park jisung, go to a store or something I'll come to get you” her voice is demanding making him wince.

 

“No no no! I'm almost home” he picks up the pace, “I'm being careful I swear I'll be home in 10” 

 

He says a quick ‘I love you’ and takes off at full speed swinging through the streets until he’s finally in front of his house. Jisung pulls off the mask, goggles, and web shooters and puts them in his sweatshirt pocket. 

 

He jumps when his aunt swings the door open, “one more late curfew and you are grounded” she pats the top of his head, “but it was very responsible to see your friend's home” 

 

Jisung smiles at the small validation, “I'm sorry, I won't be late anymore” 

 

“Good, now get in here and eat the damn food I made you, and then its chores,” she says sternly. 

 

The boy pouts stepping in, “but I won't be done until like eleven”

 

“Should've come home at 6 then huh” his aunt turned heading back to the living room.

 

Being a teenage superhero has some downfalls. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

At school jisung still, find his mind swirling with thoughts of jaemin. He wonders if he meant what he said about seeing him again, and fixing his suit(it desperately needs it). He hopes so, and it's not just because jaemin is really cute. Lucky for him it was nearing the end of school because his mind kept wandering, he could barely pay attention. He was distracted enough that he caught a wadded up piece of paper chenle threw at him, something he would have usually let hit him to purely keep up appearances.  Jisung turned to see chenle and the boy next to him with their jaws dropped and only smiled sheepishly. He dropped his head onto the desk for the rest of his final class. The moment the bell rang he was out the door so chenle couldn't stop him with any questions.

 

Jisung planned on heading to the same street where he met jaemin before, only stopping to pick up a sandwich on the way. He climbed the building discreetly and changed into his suit. He sat at the edge of the building eating the sandwich. It was three long hours before jaemin showed up, and it wasn't even jisung who noticed him first. 

 

“Hey, spider-boy! Stalking me now?!” jaemin calls from below. 

 

Jisung jumps, having been startled, “what, no!” 

 

He drops off the building and then it was jaemins turn to jump after being surprised. 

 

Jisung grins, “I'm just here to walk you home”

 

“Mhm and you tooootally haven't been waiting here for hours” the elder rolled his eyes, “anyway come on let's go to the store” 

 

“T-the store? Why” jisung asks but still lets the boy drag him along.

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “fixing your suit remember” 

 

“You were serious?” his eyes were definitely gleaming under the mask. 

 

“Yup!” the elder chirps.

 

They walk to the nearest Walmart and then jisung freezes, “wait” 

 

Jaemin smirks, “what don't wanna go in like that? You have your bag, just lose the suit” 

 

“You know I can't” he grumbles trudging toward the store.

 

He sighed, “yeah yeah yeah can't reveal your identity whatever, let's do this”

 

They walk into the store together, jisung ignoring the stares he was getting due to his attire. He lingered close to jaemin, watching him look through all the various fabrics. Every once in a while he'd walk over and ask if jisung liked how something felt. He rocked back and forth on his heels feeling bored, the elder barely acknowledging his existence. Jisung continued following him around like a lost puppy as he picked up various things he'd need and then they finally headed to the register. 

 

Jisungs shoulders slumped and tapped jaemin, “um I don't have money”

 

“It's okay this is a favor for saving me after all, and I have money” jaemin smiled as he set things on the counter to get rung up. 

 

They left the same way they came and headed to jaemins house. 

 

He turned and grinned, “you have to enter through the window spider boy, just give me a moment”

 

“Its Spider  _ m a n _ ” jisung huffs, “and okay I'll wait here”

 

Jaemin just laughs and heads inside. Jisung greets people as they walk by until jaemin opened his window and waves him in. he webs himself up gracefully through jaemins window--for once, well kind of. Jaemin shakes his head picking up the pens hed knocked off his desk from coming in through the window. 

 

“Okay so I have another idea since you'll be here a while” he vanished out the door and came back with a green microphone, obviously a kids toy, “it changes your voice! So you won't get a sore throat” 

 

Jisung raises his eyebrows(not that jaemin would see), he brings it to his mouth to the toy, “Ummm, okay okay” he frowns as he realizes it makes his voice ten pitches higher, he tosses it to the side, “yeah no” he clears his throat, “I'll just talk normally” 

 

“Whoa” jaemin grins, “your voice is actually really nice and like soothing” 

 

“Oh...thanks” jisungs supposes he should be happy to have the mask considering how much he blushed around the elder. 

 

He pulled on his arm, “Stand up, I need some measurements” 

 

Jisung rolled up his mask and stood in a t-pose, just now taking in jaemins room. He had various posters, including an iron man poster that made him laugh. He also seemed to have a lot of science books around about different things.

 

“So how do you know how to sew?” jisung ask while he's measuring his legs. 

 

Jaemin looks up, “my mom said it was a valuable skill and that I had to learn, truthfully I'm grateful” 

 

“That's nice, my aunt just taught me how to drive” he shrugged. 

 

The elder laughs, “well that's helpful, I can't drive” he glances at him, “so you live with your aunt?” 

 

“yeah my parents passed when I was four” he gives jaemin a reassuring smile when his face falls, “don't worry, it was a long time ago” jaemin smiles back, “so do you have a job?”

 

“Mhm” he measures jisungs arm, “it's just scooping ice cream at the mall but its enough for a high school student” 

 

“That sounds like a nice easy job” 

 

“It is as long as people are nice” he shrugs. 

 

It's quiet as he does the rest of the measurements and makes notes of all of them. Along the way he notices him write down other things about design and such. He flops back on the bed fondly watching jaemin mumble to himself and scribbled down ideas, and sketching a design. 

 

He pauses looking at jisung, “Okay um can I have your number”

 

“What for?” he asks.

 

“So I can text you when I've finished the suit” he holds out his phone, “I'll text you when I need you, but I can't focus when you're here”  

 

“O-oh” he takes the phone entering his number, “I have my doubts about giving you this, don't trace my number or something” 

 

“Don't worry, I'm not good with computers like that” he sighs, “and I guess I respect that you want to keep your identity a secret...for now at least” 

 

“Yeah...for now” jisung hands his phone back. 

 

Jaemin smiles softly, “I hope you'll trust me someday, now off you go” 

 

Jisung laughs as he ushers him to the window, “okay I'm going, see you around” 

 

“I'll text you” and with that jisung swings to the roof across the street. 

 

He smiles and waves when he turns to see jaemin is watching him go, he's happy when the boy seems delighted to wave back. 

 

He hopes him and jaemin can be real friends someday.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Jisung sits balancing his chair on its two back legs, his feet resting on his desk. He holds a pen between his nose and upper lip as his face scrunches up while he furiously taps at the game on his phone. He's perfectly balanced until chenle comes crashing into the classroom like a hurricane. 

 

Jisung nearly falls out of the chair when his friend shoves a game in his face, “look!” 

 

Jisung grabs it and smiles, “oh my god this just came out”

 

“It did so! We are totally playing it after school” the older grins widely.

 

“Of course we are! Go to mine after and I'll catch up” jisung speaks as he looks over the game case. 

 

Chenle squints his eyes at him, “are you living a double life? You've been gone so much” 

 

“I'll explain later” jisung laughed nervously, he had no idea if he should tell his friend, or come up with some shitty excuse. 

 

It wasn't that he didn't trust chenle, he trusted him with his life, but he was thinking of the future. He never wanted chenle to be vulnerable because he knew his identity, he wasn't sure what to do. 

  
  


After school jisung had honestly had a shitty friend moment and forgotten all about chenle the moment jaemin texted him. 

 

**Jaemin**

_ I need you to come over again I forgot a couple of measurements.  _

 

Jisung shot him a quick text and hid his backpack and then left, leaving his bicycle behind again. He went directly to jaemins house despite his growling stomach trying to convince him otherwise. He landed on the edge of the boy's window making jaemin jump from his desk chair. 

 

“Sorry, should've given more warning” jisung chuckled, stepping through the window the rest of the way. 

 

Jaemin smiles spinning in his chair, “sorry I had to call you over, I just have a nagging feeling my arm measurements are off” 

 

He nods, letting the elder place his arms accordingly. Jisung watches him measure and scratches down numbers for a while until jisungs stomach decides to make an announcement. 

 

His stomach growls loudly and jaemin laughs, “hungry spider-boy?” 

 

“Being  _ Spider-man _ uses up a lot of energy so yes” he grumbles at the boys' refusal to call him the correct name.

 

He hums, “ill make you something” he stands, “make yourself comfortable, I'll be back”

 

“Oh thanks” he smiles. 

 

Jisung lays back on the bed after jaemin leaves the room, he looks quizzically a sweatshirt on the bed. It has big bold letters on the back spelling out yukhei.  _ Who is yukhei? _ Jisung wondered but chose not to dwell on it. He linked his fingers over his stomach and let his eyes fall shut. He'd gotten no sleep the night before after sneaking out, having ended up being out to all hours helping people. Jisung didn’t even notice his plan to close his eyes for a minute had turned into sleeping. That was until his spidey senses went off and he webbed whatever had just touched his mask, unfortunately, that was jaemin. 

 

A shrill scream was heard and jisung looked up seeing he,d webbed jaemin to his ceiling, “oh my god I'm so sorry, but!! Why were you touching my mask!” 

 

“It’s obvious! Get me down!” Jaemin whined loudly, “and look! You ruined the sandwichs”

 

The younger scratches his head, “do you suppose a knife can cut through that and sorry...” 

 

“How do you not know?!” He cries. 

 

“I don't pick up all the webs I leave around??” Jisung shrugs. 

 

Jaemin huffs, “well that's just uncleanly” 

 

“You know I can leave you up there right?” The masked boy asks crossing his arms. 

 

“Just-ugh the knives are in the drawer next to the sink, my family isn't home” jaemin sighs watching jisung go. 

 

Jisung is searching through the drawer when suddenly someone speaks, “hey I saw you on YouTube” 

 

He turns surprised to see who was obviously jaemins younger brother, “oh, hi, um so...i have to go cut your brother down from the ceiling” 

 

“What I gotta see this” he giggles. 

 

Jisung grabs a knife and they walk to jaemins room, who looked displeased they his little brother was there, “you were supposed to go to a friends house” 

 

“Pffft you look stupid, nana” the child laughs covering his mouth. 

 

“Nana? Cute” jisung chuckles. 

 

Jaemin frowns, “don't call me that” 

 

“I'll stop when you stop calling me spider-boy, nana” the younger smirks then turns back to the boy, he kneels in front of him, “okay so I'll do anything for you to not tell anybody you met me” 

 

“I want McDonald's” he shrugs. 

 

Jaemin gasps, “oh me too” 

 

“You’re hanging from a ceiling and you're worried about food” jisung looks at him weirdly. 

 

Bluntly he says, “yes”

 

He rolls his eyes, “fine ill go get it” 

 

“Just get me and jinyoung 20 piece nuggets we’ll share” jaemin grins, “but get me down first”

 

“No thanks, ill be right back” he chirps making his way to the window.

 

“Hey! Get me down, don't leave me here” the elder yells.

 

Jisung grins seeing jinyoung giggling, “yeah yeah, after I get back probably” 

 

He ignored the yells from jaemin and swung through the streets heading to the nearest McDonalds. Jisung threw his head back groaning, he hates going inside places all geared up. He steps inside ignoring the stares and goes to the counter and ordering the food. Heading out again he does his best to ignore the usual odd smell outside a McDonalds and quickly gets back to jaemins. Once jisung enters he's greeted with the site of jaemins brother laughing and throwing his stuffed animals at him.

 

He sets the food on the desk and climbs on the ceiling over to jaemin, “ill get you down now”

 

“Wait wait wait” jaemin speaks quickly when he has the knife and is preparing to cut him down.

 

Jisung smiles softly already knowing what jaemins thinking, “I won't let you fall, I promise, nana” 

 

Jaemins cheeks tinged pink, “okay, I trust you” 

 

They've become unaware of jinyoung who rolls his eyes at the scene and grabs his box of nuggets and leaves(he had his priorities straight obviously). Jisung carefully cuts away at the webs holding jaemin. When he's released jisung catches him easily pulling him to his chest and then letting them fall to the ground.

 

“For the record, the webs disintegrate after a couple of hours, I just figured you didn't want to wait” he sets him down gently. 

 

Jaemin smiles, “thanks” 

 

“No problem” 

 

Jisungs not quite sure how he ends up agreeing to stick around and watch a movie and eat. He goes home in a hurry not wanting to miss curfew and figures his best bet is through the window so maybe he can say he's been there longer than he was. Jisung carefully opens his window and crawls over the ceiling to quietly close his door and drops down. Though, he hadn’t expected to turn and see chenle sitting in his bed Nintendo switch in hand and jaw dropped. 

 

“Um, this isn't what it looks like” jisung is quick to claim. 

 

Chenle rises, “well it looks like your spiderman”

 

“Okay, so it's kinda exactly what it looks like” he mumbled. 

 

Jisung quickly gets changed into sweats and a shirt, then flops on the bed next to his friend, “so I'm not sure what you’re supposed to say to your friend who just found out you’re secretly a superhero” 

 

“I'm not really sure either” chenle stares him down. 

 

Jisung frowns, “sorry?” 

 

And with that, it sets chenle off with a slew of odd question, all of which jisung answers, despite his annoyance with them. After a very long hour, the older of the two finally seems satisfied and stops asking so many questions. 

 

“I can't believe you’re cooler than me now” chenle huffs. 

 

Jisung scoffs at this, “I've always been cooler”

 

“That's such a lie” he shoves him and snatches the game console away, “now it's my turn” 

 

“I told you id just buy you one for your birthday or something” he sighs willingly letting him take it. 

 

“And I told you it's too expensive, ill save up, I'm getting there slowly” he points to a glass jar filled with wadded bills and change and chenle grabs it. 

 

“There's only 20$ in here”

 

Jisung blushes, “I get hungry” 

 

Chenle rolls his eyes, “I know maybe you could make money doing the hero thing” 

 

“I doubt it” he shrugs.

 

“Let me ask around” the boy insists. 

 

“I don't want anyone to know chenle like I don't want my face to be known” he explains shyly trying to get his friend to lay off. 

 

“I know! I get it! I won't actually mention you specifically” he begs. 

 

“Okay okay, only because I really need money” 

 

Chenle claps and they lean back testing out the new game together. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Jisung had been seeing jaemin a while when he finally got stupid enough to see him at work. He showed up and got some food and ended up watching him for the last hour that he knew he worked. Jaemin and he had grown quite close that they mostly knew each others schedules without jisung giving away personal information. When jaemin leaves he goes too, he'd been paranoid since finding jaemin getting attacked the first time. his only solution was to secretly walk him home because according to jaemin he ‘doesn't need a baby sitter’ despite all jisungs reasons why he should let him. 

 

In all honesty, he wishes he hadn’t. He watches a boy(much bigger than jisung himself) come at the very start and wrap jaemin up in his arms. Then they kissed and jisung felt a crack in his chest, but he didn't want to leave jaemin to walk home alone. Jisung wonders shouldn’t his boyfriend be walking him home? After lots of pouting especially over not being able to demy his crush mostly, jaemins shift ends. 

 

He follows at a reasonable distance(moping). Jisung shakes his head watching as jaemin never lifts his eyes from his phone. He continues watching with a smile until the elder doesn't look before crossing the street. Jisungs in a dead run when he sees headlights. He jumps landing on the hood of the car forcing it to a stop and grabbing jaemin up just in time. 

 

Jaemin is gasping once jisung has them on the sidewalk, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Oh my god, I could’ve died, I take it back maybe I do need a babysitter” jisung holds him tightly to his chest, jaemins hand runs over his, “you’re not in costume” 

 

“You know when you call it a costume it sounds so lame” he lets his forehead fall on the back of jaemins head, “don't look okay?”

 

“Okay...just this once,” he says making jisung laugh. 

 

“Thank god you’re okay” he breathes against the back of his neck. 

 

He feels him nod, “I'm okay” 

 

Jisung makes quick movements to disappear, it's a lot harder without his web shooters. He doesn't go far ducking into an alley and watching long enough to see jaemin get back on his feet. Jisung feels a weight lifted when the boy continues down the sidewalk again, but then another falls back on him. 

 

_ Jaemin has a boyfriend.  _

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Jisung is sitting on the edge of jaemin bed, new suit on. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with the car, jisung walked jaemin home every day since then. He never brought up the boy he saw him with. Jisung figured it was the same as with his identity jaemin would tell him when he felt it was okay. What he hadn't expected was to end up meeting the guy, it really wasn’t something he wanted to do. But hey he didn't know that he was going to come through the door while jaemin was working on his suit. 

 

There was a collective, “um”, from the three of them. 

 

“Uh hey yukhei, he saved me? So I said id fix him a new suit?” Jaemin explains without ‘yukhei’ even saying a word. 

 

He nods, “cool” yukhei holds his hand out for jisung to shake, “I'm Wong Yukhei, jaemins boyfriend, you’re the spiderman from youtube right?” 

 

“Y-yeah, it's just spiderman” he's quick to take his hand, “it's nice to meet you” 

 

Jaemin smiles softly at the interaction, “sorry I forgot he was coming” 

 

“It's fine” jisung forces a smile. 

 

Yukhei plops on the bed next jisung, “don't worry buddy I won't tell anyone” 

 

“Thank you” his stomach growls loudly when the eldest pulls a power bar from his bag. 

 

“Hungry?” yukhei pulls another from his bag giving it to the younger, “I imagine as spiderman you burn a lot of energy” 

 

“Probably” jisung shrugs, “I do get hungry more often now” he looks at jaemin working diligently on a torn seam, “jaemin actually makes food for me a lot when I come over here” 

 

“Jaems just sweet like that isn't he? One of the many reasons I like him” yukhei pats jaemins hair and he grins. 

 

Jisung successfully holds his cringe in and forces another smile. 

 

Jaemin stands, “all fixed!” 

 

“Thank you, jaemin” he follows jaemin in standing, “I'm gonna go”

 

“What? Don't you want me to make you a sandwich?” The pink haired boy asks. 

 

“It's okay I gotta run, dinner with my aunt” a lie. 

 

“Oh” jaemin sounds disappointed, “see you later then”

 

Jisung nodded curtly ducking out the window, he plans on going straight home. That was until he saw another damn cat in the tree right across the street from jaemins house. He groans standing below the tree.

 

“What's with all these damn cats in this city”  he huffs, hands on his hips. 

 

He notices a lady standing on her front steps and she smiles, “can you get her down?”

 

Jisung nods easily climbing the tree to the cat, now is the part jisung has a hard time with. He jerks his hand back when the cat growls at him shaking the branch. After a while, he finally grits his teeth and just grabs the cat despite it wanting nothing to do with him and drops down. Jisung returns the cat the obvious owner that's still watching when he turns he flushes seeing jaemin looking down at him. 

 

Jisugn just waves again and turns leaving. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jisung so badly wanted to hate yukhei but he just wasn't the type of person to hate someone because of a stupid crush, and yukhei was a genuinely sweet guy. He was always bringing jisung power bars because ‘he needed as much energy as he could get’ according to the eldest, not to mention he was always forcing water on him. Jisung wasn't sure what he did to deserve to have yukhei so concerned for his well being but he really wished he didn't care because it sure made him feel guilty. It didn't seem fair to get this sort of treatment while crushing on the guys' boyfriend, though jisung would never in a million years do anything about the crush so long as jaemin was taken, but still. 

 

Jisung sits on the edge of jaemins bed, he and yukhei listening to him go on about his day. His mask is rolled up munching on a bar the taller had brought him and sipping on water.

 

Jisung grins, “that's great jaemin I know you were worried about that test” 

 

Jaemin gives an exaggerated nod and leans on yukhei, “yup I'm quite proud of myself”

 

“I'm proud of you too, darling” the boys' boyfriend gently rubs his arm, “you did well” 

 

“Thank you” jaemin smiles up at yukhei, eyes shining. 

 

And that's jisungs cue to leave. He stands gaining jaemins attention. Then he sees it, an all too recognizable school id on the corner of jaemin desk, an id from his school. He panics, even more, scrambling to his feet, it was too much at once.

 

He pouts caching jisungs hand, “you're leaving already”

 

Jisung hates how his heart beats faster when jaemins thumb brushes his knuckles, “I'm going to meet my friend, I've been neglecting him”

 

It wasn't a complete lie, he did plan on seeing chenle, he just didn't know it. 

 

“Oh....okay” jaemin replies, while jisung attempts to ignore the pain in his chest. 

 

He gives a bitter smile and leaps out the window, embarrassingly knocking everything off jaemins desk in doing so. Jisung ducks into the nearest gas station avoiding being seen, he goes in the bathroom locking the door. He began quickly changing and pulling a baseball cap to even take precautions to be seen on camera. Jisung always changed before going to chenles house, he always felt too odd going through all the big expensive houses on webs. Not to mention in those areas everyone always has security cameras and he doesn't want to be caught going to chenles house. Though to be honest he figures since chenle found out he was Spiderman and was going to “ask around” about heroes making money, whatever that means, he assumes eventually someone will find out. That really wasn't what he wanted though, he wanted to stay anonymous. He strolls up to the street to chenles awkwardly smiling at anyone in their yards. He makes to the front door—no matter how many times he sees these giant doors he's still amazed, he rings the doorbell. 

 

It's not long before chenles mom comes to the door, “jisung! Nice to see you sweetheart” 

 

“Nice to see you too, is chenle here? I didn't tell him I was coming” he smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Yes he's in his room I've already let him know you've arrived” jisung ignores how she's acting weirdly, she won't stop smiling, odd behavior in his opinion. 

 

He shrugs it off and heads up the stairs to chenles room, “dude your mom is being weird” 

 

“Oh? She's probably had a long day” jisung sighs so chenle is going to be weird too. 

 

“Okayyy” he flopped back on the bed a long breath coming out. 

 

“Where have you been these days?” his friend smirked, “got a girlfriend I don't know about?” 

 

“Ew we both know I wouldn't have a girlfriend” jisung scrunches his nose, “but no, I'm not dating anyone”

 

Chenle witnesses his cheeks flush, “oh my god but you want to be” 

 

“Please spare me of this talk” he whined covering his face, “I am freaking out”

 

The blonde flops on his stomach leaning his head on his hands staring at jisung, “oh hell no, you owe me, you know after not telling me you're an awesome superhero”

 

“Ugh I'm sorry” he rolls on his side, “fine...there's a boy I met as Spiderman though, but I just found out he goes to our school, I panicked and left”

 

“Is he the one who made the suit improvements because you never would tell me how you managed that” he claps, “but I wouldn't worry about the id, our school is huge, chances are you'll never cross paths”

 

He nods, “yeah, and I guess since I owe you I'll admit I have a crush on him but I'm not going to do anything” 

 

“But why! Jisung you should make a move, you know to be happy, and in love” chenle speaks cheerfully while shaking his shoulders. 

 

Jisung frowns, “I wish...he has a boyfriend” 

 

“Oh” he sounds defeated, “I see the problem”

 

“He wouldn't want to date me anyway honestly, he's way out of my league, he's so cute” jisung pulls his phone from his pocket pulling up a selfie he'd taken with jaemin, “see”

 

Chenle makes a noise that sounds like ‘oof’, “you're right, he's super cute, oh what's this” he swipes seeing candid photo after canid of jaemin, “wow...quite the collection” 

 

Jisung is blushing fiercely, the tip of his tongue poking at his lip, “he says he likes them” 

 

“Wait he knows?” he asks.

 

He shrugs biting at the inside of his cheeks, “of course, I always show him, he looks so nice I want him to see” he snatches his phone back, “he uses them on his Instagram a lot”

 

“That's really freaking cute” a grin breaks out on chenles face.

 

He harshly digs his knee into chenles side making him yelp, “shut up” 

 

Chenle pushes him away, “Have you met the detestable boyfriend yet?” 

 

“He's ugh, he's not detestable” he rolls his eyes at his own emotions, “he's really sweet, I hate it, he's always giving me food and drinks saying I need energy” rolling onto his own stomach he groans, “can't he just be an asshole so I can dislike him without feeling unfair, I mean he didn't ask me to get a crush on his boyfriend” 

 

Chenle shrugs sitting up, “don't worry too much, things will work out how they are meant to” 

 

“I'm damn lucky I wear a mask around them or else it'd be so obvious” he follows chenle in sitting up. 

 

The elder grins, “cute!” he falls back again, “I don't think I've ever heard you really talk about a crush”

 

“Yeah because I hate them” he plays with his fingers, “but I don't know it feels different, maybe because he has a boyfriend? So instead of having to worry about him liking me back, I have to worry about getting beaten up”

 

Chenle laughs heartily, “well from what you say he doesn't sound the type” 

 

“You're right but still I don't want to upset them” he sighs. 

 

The elder smiles pitifully, “it's not your fault you like him, you didn't force yourself it just happened, so don't feel guilty”

 

“I can't help it” 

 

“You're far too caring, you really don't need to feel bad unless you act on it”

 

Thoughts swirl rapidly in his head, sure guilt in his chest, “I feel like I'm acting on it when my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest every time he holds my hand, or smiles at me” he makes eye contact, “I'm weak I know”

 

“This is so sad, you're whipped” he pats his head, “So what's his name anyway”

 

He mumbles quietly as he lies down, “na jaemin”

 

Jisung melts into the bed, he wants to sleep away feelings, chenles right he didn't ask for this.

 

Mind over matter, he could make them go away. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Mind over matter is bullshit jisung decides. 

 

He's standing in the bathroom at jaemins house staring at himself in the mirror, heart beating erratically. He runs a hand hastily through his electric blue hair. Jisung had shed the spiderman suit after jaemin insisted he gets comfortable to watch movies together. The sweats were just a little too short while somehow the shirt was drowning him. His mind was raking together all of the pros and cons of possibly leaving the mask off, jaemin had told him to just leave the mask on when he originally denied changing. But it wasn't hard for jaemin to convince jisung to do anything. He was wondering now if he should just go out without the mask, he smiles thinking jaemin would probably freak out. Jisung grasps the mask slipping it over his head, he just wasn't ready for that yet. 

 

He steps out headed back to jaemins room where he's already settled into the bed waiting to play the movie. Jaemin grins at him holding his arms out, jisung rolls his eyes even though he knows the other cant see. Slowly he lays on the bed ignoring the boys' protests when he sits away from him, but obviously, that doesn't stop jaemin from taking it upon himself to move closer.

 

Jisung swears he can hear his own heartbeat when jaemin freezes near him, “are you wearing cologne?” 

 

He stutters embarrassed, “um yeah” 

 

“I like it” jaemins so close he can feel his breath even through the mask. 

 

Jisung slides his hand onto jaemins waist as he rests his head on his shoulder, “thanks” he's happy with the compliment but he still kind of wants to beat up chenle for making him wear it, “wheres yukhei?” 

 

Jaemin rubs the hand on his waist, “I thought we could hang out just us” 

 

“O-oh” he swallowed thickly holding back the question on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Jaemin probably wouldn't answer anyway, he was a master at changing the subject.

 

They lay peacefully watching the movie for a while before jaemins begins twitching, obviously growing restless. 

 

He feels the tips of jaemins fingers prodding at the end of his mask, “what do you think you're doing?” 

 

“Just a little bit” he murmurs gently rolling up the mask just above jisungs lips, his thumb brushes the youngers bottom lip.

 

Jisung is desperately trying to get a grip on his running imagination, “jaemin”

 

Voice just above a whisper, “couldn't we just” the elder's fingers are playing with the end of the mask again, “I want to see” 

 

He can feel his thumbs hooking into the mask and nearly doesn't stop him, but in the end, graphs jaemins wrists, “not yet” 

 

The older boy pouts, “can't you trust me with anything yet?” 

 

“Of course jaemin, I trust you” he sighs, “I swear soon I'll tell you... I'm just scared” 

 

“What are you so scared of? I won't tell anyone you know that” jaemin looks upset and jisung can feel his heart sink. 

 

Jisung swallows thickly, “I'm not sure” 

 

“It's okay” 

 

“I'm sorry” he whispers as jaemins head falls back on his arm. 

 

The rest of the time was spent mostly in silence other that jaemins few comments about the movie. Leaving jisung to his own thoughts of hoping jaemin wasn't too mad at him. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jisung wasn't sure exactly how he ended up with a tear about a foot wide on his suit but he did, and that's why he was sitting at the edge of jaemins bed currently. He keeps jerking scared to get poked with the needle. 

 

Jaemin gives a frustrated sigh, “just stay still I won't poke you, you know this would be easier if you just took it off” Jisung huffed keeping still only to emit a loud yelp when the needle pricked his side, “you know I don't need all this yelling when I've barely gotten home from school”

 

The younger scoffed, “it's not yelling, it's called pain” 

 

Jaemin giggles continuing, it never takes jaemin long to patch him up but somehow he always finds himself staying around for longer than planned. To be fair he liked staying to spend time with him so he was never in a hurry, that is unless yukhei showed up. Jaemin moved on to another tear beginning to stitch that as well. 

 

Jaemin smiles looking up at him through his lashes, “you know I've been thinking” he takes a moment to focus, “you won't let me see your face so I've been imagining how you look”

 

“Oh? Well, what do you think?” jisung asked quietly.

 

The elder chuckled at his obvious nerves, “well I've decided that under that mask your are very cute”

 

“O-oh, I don't know about that” he laughs nervously, “I'm average at best”

 

“Nope!” jaemin straightens coming face to face with him, “I've already decided that you're cute” his fingers dance along the edge of the mask curled above his mouth, “you could let me see so I can prove it”

 

He hits lightly at jaemins hand watching the grin spread across his face, “come on” 

 

As jaemin moves closer his breath catches when he sees his eye float to his lips then back up. The tension in the room grows thick and neither boy makes any sign of moving away. Jaemin hovered closely, hand splayed over jisungs. He could hear his heart screaming kiss him over and over but he knew he couldn't. At the sound of the front door slamming and then the familiar heavy footsteps belonging to a certain boy jaemin backed off. He murmured a quiet apology and went back to sewing. 

 

Yukhei comes through the door loudly like usual and greets them with a booming voice, to him specifically an enthusiastic, “hey spiderman!” 

 

Jisung just nods in acknowledgment, an awkward smile on his face. Yukhei bends down capturing jaemins lips in a sensual kiss, Talk about a reality check for jisung. Ehe turns away as they kiss despite him being right there, jaemins hand still laying on his thigh where he was sewing. Jisung wonders if it could even get more awkward than this. 

 

He clears his throat, “yeah the third person in the room would really like to leave but yeah” he gestures to the unfinished sewing. 

 

Jaemin coughs avoiding eye contact, “sorry” a couple more stitches and he was good to go, “there you're all set”

 

“thanks, jaemin” he doesn't say anything more dropping out the window. 

 

He really hopes that never happens again.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jisung still being essentially jaemins unrequested bodyguard, was walking him home after a late shift at his work. They spoke about anything and everything, except the weird moment between them a few nights ago. But, really jisungs okay with it he does not overly want to talk about it either. As they continue down the street into the darker areas the hairs on the back of jisung neck stand. He gets a sense of deja vu from saving jaemin the first time, and he grasps the elder pulling him close just as a man darts out of the alley. 

 

“Money” the man demands simply, Jisung squints at the small pocket knife.

 

The masked boy was fully capable and ready to easily eliminate the threat seeing as he only had a small knife. Now the last thing he was expecting was for jaemin to quickly hit the knife out of the criminal's hand then roundhouse kicks him in the face and grab jisung and drag him down the road in a full sprint.

 

When the finally slow he turns to jaemin confused, “um what the hell?!” 

 

“What?”

 

Jisung waves his hands dramatically, as to suggest he's talking about the current situation, “god do you even need me to walk you home? You seem to be able to take care of yourself” 

 

“Well you are the one who just assumed I needed protection” jaemin crosses his arms avoiding his eyeliner, “but I feel better when you're here for your information”

 

Jisung enjoys the light flutter in his chest at the confession, “well glad to be of service then” 

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes shoving him, then stepping up onto the first step of stairs in front of his house.

 

He turns to look at jisung placing his hands on his shoulders, “I seriously appreciate you okay? I really like you walking me home and all, and handing out with me”

 

Jisung smiles shyly, “of course, its nothing”

 

“I'll see you soon” his smile mirrors.

 

Jaemin surprises jisung leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss. Jisung wonders if he meant to hit the corner of his lips or if he even realized. Judging from his carefreeness in his steps up to his front door he'd guess he didn't, but jisungs heart sure knew, he felt more hopeless than usual. He really wished he had more control over his feelings. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Its numerous texts from chenle and his aunt that actually make him come home early this Friday. Neither of them will tell him what's going on but they sound pretty serious so he listens heading home. He grumbles on the way home, mostly wondering why if chenle wanted him home so badly didn't he give him a ride. Well, that question is answered when jisung steps into his and his aunt's apartment. Jisungs bag along with his jaw drops when he steps into the living room and none other than tony stark is sitting on his couch. For a moment he wonders why but then he knows when he sees chenle sitting, a grin stretching ear to ear. He steps forward holding his hand out not trusting his own mouth to form coherent words for the moment. 

 

“Park jisung I presume” stark stands taking his hand.

 

Jisung nods quickly, “y-yes Mr. stark” 

 

“Your friend chenle...he's told me a lot about you” he speaks quietly with a wink as his aunt enters the room.

 

His aunt comes in holding a tray full of treats, “here have a snack!” she sets it down on the coffee table, “now that jisungs him, what brings you to our home, Mr. stark” 

 

He smiles, “I came to offer jisung an internship” 

 

“Really?” she asks sounding excited, “how did this” She makes a gesture between jisung and tony, “happen”

 

“well jisung entered” he looks over at jisung, “you didn't tell your aunt?” 

 

He feels slightly panicked lying on the spot, “oh I just uh didn't want aunt may to get her hopes up since I assumed I wouldn't make the cut” 

 

Chenle scoffs, “underselling yourself once again” 

 

“Listen to chenle, you always do that, I'm so proud of you” she prances over enveloping him in a tight hug, “I'll let you guys chat privately for a bit then” 

 

Jisung cautiously takes a seat next to Mr. Stark, “hey kid your pretty impressive from what your friend has shown me, and I could use your help”

 

“With what?” He asks.

 

“Well...me and cap are in a bit of an argument” he shrugs. 

 

Jisung stares pointedly, “you want me to help you fight captain America?” 

 

“Essentially yes...sort of” he claps his hands, “so what do you say”

 

“Um no?” 

 

“No? What do you mean no” chenle butted in. 

 

Jisung shushes him, “I can't do that what if aunt may finds out, I'm all she has!” 

 

“Well, I could just tell her now” Mr. stark smiled. 

 

Jisung stared blankly, “are you blackmailing me” 

 

“Yes” he pulls out a small black case that releases two drones that proceed to scan him with blue beams, “but with my blackmail comes gifts”

 

“Gifts?” he tilts his head.

 

“You can expect it in three to five days” he shakes jisungs hand roughly, “pleasure doing business with you jisung park, you can expect to hear me sooner than expected” 

 

“Um okay?” he nods more surely, “okay yeah” 

 

The moment stark is out the door jisung punches chenle, “I believe my words were ‘I don't want anyone to know who I am” 

 

“I'm sorry! I met him through my parents and he seemed interested but he wanted to meet you face to face” chenle defended. 

 

“Wait who else knows? Do your parents know?” jisung throws his questions at him, hardly waiting for an answer.

 

“Um yes they might know” he trails off.

 

Jisung stares blankly at him, “well that explains why your mom was acting weird that day” 

 

“Yeah sorry dude” he laughs, “obviously I had to go through my parents to me anyone with relevance, that was also trustworthy” 

 

He rolls his eyes but supposes his friend is probably right, as usual, “well thanks I guess” 

 

“You're welcome I guess” he leans forward, “what are you thinking about?”

 

His cheeks flush, “how I'm going to tell jaemin about this tomorrow” 

 

Chenle giggles, “You with a crush is so cute, I'm not used to it”

 

Jisung whines, “shut up”

 

“A crush?” aunt may seemingly appears out of nowhere, “on who”

 

“A senior named na jaemin” chenle giggles. 

 

“Chenle! Shut up!” he throws a pillow from the couch at the others head. 

 

His aunt laughs and ruffles his hair, and he huffs grumbling to himself. 

 

Later that night aunt may, of course, attempts to question jisung about his crush on the apparent senior. He flushes and brushes the questions off as a teenager would, but he just didn't want to tell his aunt he liked someone that was already taken. He didn't know what she would think about the unfortunate situation.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


The next day jisung is looking forward to telling jaemin the news that tony stark was going to work with him, that he was going to make him a new suit. He was so excited. It didn't go exactly as planned though. Jisung swings through jaemins open window(he leaves it open for jisung specifically). He lands swiftly and gently onto jaemin pillowy mattress making him jump.

 

“Well hello spidey boy” he puts his hand to his chest, “some warning next time perhaps?’ 

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just have exciting news” he grins ear to ear, “tony stark is making me a suit, I mean he kind of blackmailed me like I have to do something that I'm unclear on eventually, but yeah new suit! Tony stark jaemin!” 

 

Jaemin smiles, a bitter bite to it, “wow that's really cool, I mean not the blackmail part but yeah” 

 

“Right!” he frowns slightly, jaemin didn't seem all that pleased, “what's wrong”

 

“Its nothing” jaemin shrugs, “I guess you don't need me anymore”

 

Jisung doesn't know why that phrase settles a fit of hot anger in his chest, “oh” he stands, “it's obvious that you're more to me than that jaemin, you know that” 

 

He doesn't look up from his book, “do I?” 

 

Jisung bites his lip frustrated, he doesn't know why jaemin is doing this, “well you never needed me in the first place” he throws up his arms, “you have a boyfriend jaemin! He could've been walking you home, hanging out with you, I didn't make you let me do all those things” 

 

He ignores the pang in his chest when jaemin looks up at him, tears obviously filling his eyes, “then why are you still here?” 

 

“I guess I'm going then” he speaks bitterly.

 

He flies out the window and distantly hears it slam shut, then heads straight home. 

 

When he got home, the first thing he does is slip quietly into his room and into his bed letting the tears fall. He hears his aunt may come in, obviously intending to tell him to do his chores. But, one sniffle and she shuts the door and comes back twenty minutes later. 

 

“Jisung” her hand smoothes over the exposed tuffs of blue hair, “Are you okay?” 

 

“I'm okay, I just had a fight with someone, my friend, or who I thought was my friend” he sniffles again.

 

“It wasn't chenle was it?” she asks quietly.

 

He shakes his head and pulls down the covers slightly, “it was jaemin…”

 

“Oh the boy, I'm sure you'll sort it out jisung” she gives a reassuring smile.

 

Jisung shrugs, “I don't know about that, I don't even understand why he got so upset” 

 

“Don't worry, these things have a way of working themselves out, what's meant to happen will” his aunt brushes hair out of his face, “I'm going to start making your favorite, see if we can cheer you up a bit”

 

He smiles slightly, “thank you aunt may” 

 

“Of course hun”

 

Jisung burrowed back into his blankets, he doesn't think he’ll cheer up until him and jaemin are back on good terms.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Its been at least a week since hearing from tony stark, which means six days since he spoke to jaemin. In chenles words, he was in a downward spiral and couldn't take it anymore. Jsiung really hoped that didn't mean he was going to do something. Chenle was known for doing what he thought was best despite his own wishes, and how often it didn't end up working out. 

 

Well, jisung does know chenle very well. Unfortunately, he couldn't read his mind so he didn't know he should've been darting form the empty classroom thirty seconds ago before chenle was dragging na jaemin through the door. He freezes staring wide-eyed at his friend. 

 

“Here he is!” chenle grins pulling jaemin along.

 

Jaemin holds out his hand, “I'm na jaemin”

 

Jisung stared taking in the elders appearance, his eyes were bloodshot, and eye bags puffy, “oh” he quickly grasps jaemins hand seeing no way out of the situation, “um im park jisung” 

 

“Chenle and I were new friends and he's been telling me lots about you” jisungs eyebrows shoot up jaemin chuckles, “good things don't worry, he said he thinks we’ll get along well” 

 

“Oh really?” he speaks through gritted teeth, sending a look at chenle. 

 

Jisung was on edge the more he spoke waiting for jaemin to put it together who he was, but he seemed preoccupied. Jaemin continuously sniffled and occasionally rubbing at his nose. He feels a stabbing feeling in his chest at the thought of jaemin crying. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I apparently look like I could use friends” he smiles a chenle who rubbed his back, “me and boyfriend broke up, and someone whom I thought I was close to” he pauses, “well I'm not great in complicated situations”

 

It didn't take a genius to know that he meant spiderman aka jisung himself. 

 

On instinct, he reached out brushing jaemins hand lightly, “I'm really sorry to hear that”

 

Jaemin smiles softly bumping their knuckles together, “ill be okay, especially if I can make things right with my friend” 

 

Jisung wonders if its noticeable he's blushing, “I hope you can”

 

Chenle is watching slightly off to the side with a cheerful glint in his eye, “I invited him to movie night”

 

Jisung smiles softly, “Oh? That's nice, I hope you can come jaemin”

 

Jaemin smiles still not taking his eyes off jisung, “ill be there...you really remind me of someone jisung” his hand gently plays with the ends of the youngers hair, “I love your hair”

 

He ignores the statement and only gives attention to the compliment, “t-thank you”

 

“Of course” his head tilts to the side, “you know I think chenle is right”

 

“I think so too” jisung breathes. 

  
  
  


And that's how it starts, jaemin and jisungs friendship outside of his superhero persona. Jisung really wonders how the hell jaemin hasn't figured out he's spiderman yet, but who knows maybe he has and he's keeping it to himself. Honestly, jisung wouldn't care if jaemin did know as long as he wasn't going to be pissed at him anymore. It felt like he and jaemin hung out even more than before now that they were just friends that met from school. He relished in every touch from jaemin, it seemed like his crush kept getting worse, and it didn't help that the boy was so touchy. Chenle complained a lot about being the third wheel and it always made jaemin laugh and jisung blush. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Jisung is on his couch listening to his aunt answer the door while he's doing his homework. 

 

“Oh come in, come in” he looks over his shoulder to see jaemin enter a shy smile on his face, “jisung, jaemin is here” he speaks with emphasis on jaemins name--embarrassing.

 

“Oh-oh hey! Hi! What are?” he speaks dumbly. 

 

“I just needed to see you” he looks down at his hands. 

 

“We can go to my room, yeah?” he glances at his aunt for a sign of permission, she nods. 

 

Jaemin follows him quietly to his room. Jisung closes the door behind them and approaches jaemin. His heart sinks already seeing tears building in jaemins in the corners of jaemin’s eyes, he looks pretty, but it breaks jisung. 

 

“I-im sorry, I just felt comfortable coming to you” jisung is quick to wipe away stray tears with the cuff of his sweatshirt 

 

“What's wrong?” jaemins bottom lip wobbled, he pushes his face onto jisungs shoulder, “it'll be okay jaemin” 

 

“My friend still hasn't answered me, I really thought things would be okay” jisungs gut sinks, honestly he completely forgot he had blocked jaemins number, “and then just after everything with yukhei” 

 

“I'm sure he'll get back to you soon, I bet he's just busy” he reassured as the boy pulled away from his shoulder.

 

Jaemin grips his shirt, “what if he's hurt, he's always getting into trouble” 

 

Jisung can feel the guilt caving in on him, “here sit, I'll get you some water” 

 

He goes into the kitchen and swiftly unblocks jaemin and sees countless messages. He apologizes numerous times and explains he was busy but also upset about their fight and needed some time. jisung things to turn off his ringer because he's sure that jaemin will likely respond asap. He grabs a glass of water and heads back to the room.

 

Jaemin smiles brightly at him the moment he walked in, “you were right I was just being silly, he's fine”

 

“I'm glad” he smiles sitting next to him and handing him the water, “I hope it'll get worked out soon”

 

Jaemin stares at him, “you remind me of him” he cups jisungs cheek softly and laughs lightly, “you even kinda look like him...maybe I'm imagining it” 

 

“Probably” he stutters out, “you should relax, you got really upset”

 

“Jisung, you're really sweet you know? I'm glad chenle introduced us”  he happily leans on jisung. 

 

He nods agreeing, he wouldn't lie he's pretty happy

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Jisung got his new suit from tony stark the same day he agreed to meet jaemin. He was excited but still nervous that the elder would be pissed off, even more, seeing his new suit. Jisung wasn't going to let it stop him from seeing him and trying to resolve whatever caused that weird fight. He's at jaemins window, it's open for the first time in a long time. it makes jisung happy but,  he's undeniably nervous. He knocks as he enters the room, jaemin is sitting tucked into the corner on his bed with a book in hand. 

 

“Hey,” he says cautiously. 

 

Jaemin looks up from his book smiling, “well don't you look all shiny and new” 

 

“Ah, it feels like a bit much but really it's great, so do I look okay” he enters the room, feet landing soundlessly. 

 

“You always look great” he reassures. 

 

Jaemin scoots to the edge and jisung sits next to him, “so um, I don't know if I need to say sorry, but I'm sorry” 

 

“No jisung, it was me, my fault, so I'm sorry” he squeezes jisungs thigh, “I was on edge that day and I took it out on you, then I just, I guess I needed space after I broke up with yukhei” 

 

Jisung nods, “it's okay, I get it” 

 

The elder's hand trails to his taking it gently, “god this feels weird”

 

“What does?”

 

“Confessing to you, in number one a full spandex suit, two when I still don't even know who you are,” he sighs, “but I like you, a lot” 

 

“If it helps I don't know if this is spandex” jisung laughs nervously with jaemin then looks at him, “but yeah I might have a little crush on you” 

 

Jaemin giggles holding his face, “yeah?” 

 

“Yeah” jisung breaths, Then he feels jaemin lips against his for a moment through the thin fabric, “l-let me roll this up”

 

“No” he smiles, “I'm not kissing you until you're ready for me to see your face, so unless you're gonna take that mask off, you're out of luck spidey boy” 

 

Jisungs heart embarrassingly flutters at the familiar but strange term of endearment, “of course”

 

Jaemin smirks leaning closer, “so? Gonna take it off?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint na, I have to do some stuff first” he stands going to the window. 

 

Jaemin pouts, “what stuff” 

 

“You'll see” he swears he hears jaemin call him a brat when he dips out the window. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Jisung was shocked when jaemin confessed, but he'd always had an underlying feeling that the elder had feelings for him as well. When he went home he did a happy dance completely ecstatic about the outcome. Although part of jisung wanted to rip off his mask right then and there, he still wanted to approach jaemin as himself, as jisung. He wanted jaemin to know that he trusted him. The next day jisung wrestles with himself to look more than decent, jaemin even complimented him at school, which made him feel great about later. 

 

Jisung had decided to actually go to jaemins house to do this, a small bouquet of flowers in hand--chenles suggestion. He approached jaemins front steps nerves swirling around his stomach. He knocks and hears jaemin coming to the door. 

 

“Hey?” He says questioningly when he swings open the door seeing jisung, “I didn't know you even knew where I lived” 

 

Jisung awkwardly laughs, “um I need to talk to you?” 

 

“Oh right!” He moved to the side leaving space for him to come in, then he spots the flowers, “what are those for?” 

 

“Oh um, for you?” He shyly holds them out to him, “sorry I didn’t know your favorite”

 

“It's fine jisung, they’re pretty” he takes them then leads jisung inside. 

 

He realizes as jaemin is leading him to his room that he had never gone inside jaemins house from the front door. Jisung walks into the familiar space behind the elder.

 

“So what's up, and what's with the flowers? Here to tell me you already have a crush on me?” When he sees jisungs shocked face he laughs, “I'm kidding”

 

jisung shyly rubs the back of his neck, “Really? Well you were kinda spot on”

 

“What….jisung i-“

 

“You like someone else I know, or you think you do” he approaches him slowly, “Na Jaemin so are you blind? Or deaf?” 

 

Jaemin stares and then he can see the realization washes over his features, “I think I might be” he snorts running his fingers over jisungs lips, “God I'm an idiot, even commenting on how similar you both were, sorry. The last thing I expected was spider boy to be someone I knew”

 

“Its spider _ man _ . Gosh, I reveal myself and you still can't respect my hero name?” He smirks and grabs jaemins waist. 

 

“You expect me to call you spiderman now that I know you have this adorable face” he giggles poking jisungs cheek, “yeah definitely not going to happen” 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes moving his hands to hold his face softly, “so...no mask now”

 

“No mask indeed” he smiles grasping the youngers waist.

 

He grins leaning closer, “do you recall what you said yesterday?”

 

“I don't know, remind me?” jaemin laughs when jisung glares at him, “of course I remember…” 

 

“So?” he murmured, leaning closer to jaemin again. 

 

“So? Gonna kiss me or what park jisung? Or do you rather me call you spiderboy in this situation” 

 

Jisung sighs loudly shaking his head with a smile, he pulls jaemin the rest of the way to press their lips together. Jaemins hands hold his waist firmly as he kisses him back. Jisungs chest feels like it's bursting with happiness at that moment. 

 

Jaemin pulls back after a second smiling, “You like me right because you never actually said it”

 

Jisung laughs, “Yes I like you” 

 

Jisugn pulls him back slotting their lips together kissing jaemin with a purpose. The elders' fingers grip onto the fabric of his shirt tightly when his teeth brushed his bottom lip. Jaemin fights off the smile he feels coming on and nips back at the other's lips. Jisung sighs feeling jaemin lick over his bottom lip and pull him closer, he dares to let his mouth fall open. Jaemin takes full advantage and by the end, the two of them are panting 

 

Jisung smiles and then it vanishes just like that after realizing that his hands are stuck, to jaemins face, the boy he likes. 

 

“Are you stuck?” jaemin giggles as jisungs cheeks darken, “its okay take your time” 

 

Truly a mortifying confession. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaemin and jisung were officially boyfriends but had decided to keep it private, meaning no one except chenle would know at school. They wanted to take it slow, treasure the moments. Not to mention that they really did not wish to upset yukhei and still felt like that wound was fresh. 

 

He's standing at his locker smiling having just answered jaemins good morning text, then yukhei approaches, “what's up kid” he ruffles his hair, “have you started dating my ex yet?”

 

To say jisung was confused would be an understatement, yukhei didn't even know of him as jisung much less that he and jaemin were together, “um do I know you?” 

 

“Jisung, kid, I know it's you” he laughs. 

 

he just stares at yukhei shocked, “wh- how what”

 

“Dude, I kinda thought everyone knew? Half the time this at least partially hanging out of your bag” he turns slightly to see yukhei holding up the arm of his suit, he quickly moved to shove it in his bag.

 

“God I'm terrible at this” jisung grumbles to himself as jaemin unknowingly approaches. 

 

Jaemin wraps an arm around his waist, “hey sung, hey yuk, this is weird”

 

“So you guys are finally dating?” yukhei asks.

 

Jisung stutters, “uh yeah” 

 

“That's nice, so can I have your friends number?” 

 

“You mean chenle?” yukhei nods, “oh uh sure?” When yukhei walks away jisung turns to jaemin, “I didn't think that through, chenles going to kick my ass”

 

Jaemin kisses him lightly, “don't worry spider boy I'll protect you” 

 

He rolls his eyes but still throws his arm around jaemins shoulder happily, “isn't that my job?” 

 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him and continues sarcastically, “mhm sure okay” 

 

“Hey!” he pushes jaemin off, “your a meanie”

 

“Awh come on Spiderman, I'm just kidding” 

 

Jisung smiles fondly at him, “let's be honest, we both know you're capable” 

 

“I'm glad you know” jaemin speaks slyly, “and I'm glad were like this now” he takes his hand softly.

 

“I'm happy too” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
